dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons
The dungeons are Dungeon Delvers core for game-play. The dungeon is the most common sight for every player, yet nobody knows its paths, because there is never the same path. Every server generates a dungeon randomly from pre-determined rooms that are linked together with highly complex scripts behind it. Every time you enter a dungeon, you have no indication of what's to come. Each room will spawn a set number of enemies depending on the room size. You can enter the Dungeon by clicking on the "Enter Dungeon" text written in yellow in the bottom left corner of your screen. Dungeons are where you fight monsters, finish quests, level up, obtain loot, and kill the boss. Currently, there is only one type of dungeon in game, though there will be more to come. Dungeons will refresh and randomize after the boss is killed. The "Enter Dungeon" Button will disappear for a short time so that the dungeon can regenerate. It then reappears when the dungeon is finished loading, so if it immediately reappears, that is a sign of a very small dungeon, and vice versa. 'Dungeon Rooms' Dungeon rooms consist of the "4-Directional" room, the "Pit" room, the "Tree" room, the Long Hallway, the Sewage Corner room, the Lava Corner room, the Staircase Corner room, the Chest Corner room, the Stature Corner room, the Staircase Dead-End room, the Chest Dead-End room, the Statue Dead-End room, the Boss Door room, the Boss room, and the Arena (PVP area). '4-Directional Room' : The "4-Directional" room is exactly as it sounds, it is an empty room containing 4 doorways to go through, including the one you came in from. 'Pit Room' : The "Pit" room is a 4-Directional room, but has with a pit in the middle (which you cannot fall through). The pit is kind of glitchy due to the fact that some monsters and players could go through one part of the wall and stand on top of the pit as shown in the picture. : If you happen to get stuck in there the best way is to drop a item near the ring and try to hop over it. If that doesn't work always click "Return To Lobby" near your health bar. 'Tree Room' :The "Tree" room is a 4-Directional room, but has has large, lighted tree in the middle. This room is quite rare, and occurs mostly in bigger dungeons.It is also known to be called "The Tree of Life" 'Long Hallway' : The Long Hallway has 3 variants. One has lava pouring from one side that does not damage you (You cannot walk over the lava). The other variant narrows the middle of the hallway because of two lava pools on the sides that are fenced in. The second variant has the pools of lava coming out of a grate that replaces a skeleton's mouth that is etched into the wall. The third is a long hallway with a statue on one side in the middle. 'Sewage Corner Room' : The Sewage Corner room is, as stated, a corner room with a narrow path blocked by fenced-in sewage pouring from a grate. This room has 2 variants. The first variant has a sharp corner (As shown in the picture). The second variant has a diagonal brick instead of the sharp corner. 'Lava Corner Room' : The Lava Corner room is, as stated, a corner room with a narrow path blocked by fenced-in lava pouring from a grate. This room has 2 variants. The first variant has a sharp corner. The second variant has a diagonal brick instead of the sharp corner. (As shown in the picture) 'Staircase Corner Room' : The Staircase Corner room is an open corner room with a large stairway in the opposite corner of both doorways. 'Chest Corner Room' : The Chest Corner room is a Staircase Corner room, but with a chest atop the staircase. 'Statue Corner Room' : The Statue Corner room is a Staircase Corner room, but with a white statue atop the staircase. The statue has 2 variants. One is missing a piece of its arm. The second has the arm that is missing from the first. 'Staircase Dead-End Room' : The Staircase Dead-End room is a room that ends with a staircase at the opposite end of the one doorway. 'Chest Dead-End Room' : The Chest Dead-End room is a Staircase Dead-End room, but with a chest atop the staircase. 'Statue Dead-End Room' : The Statue Dead-End room is a Staircase Dead-End room, but with a statue atop the staircase. 'Boss Door Room' : The Boss Door room is a plain room with closely placed pillars lining up to a large door at the opposite end of the doorway you came through. The large door leads to the Boss's room. 'Boss Room' : The boss room is in the form of a large circle with a huge, square lava pit in the middle, which is covered by a grate. The boss spawns in here. There is one large door within this room. However, the Halloween Event 2013 might spawn another variation with leaves, graves, and a coffin. Mr. Smiley always spawns in this variant. 'Arena' : The Arena is a larger version of the boss room, but with 2 small doors. This is the room where PVP (Dueling) occurs. It will have obstacles if the obstacles option is selected. (View "PVP" page for additional information.)